In the past, felled trees or logs have been individually delimbed by workmen yielding chainsaws. This method of delimbing was and still is highly dangerous because of the hazards of working with these saws upon uneven terrain in a physically demanding environment. Recently, in response to the inherent dangers of this method of delimbing trees, machines have appeared which will delimb trees. Of those known to the applicant, they are only capable of delimbing one tree at a time. Since typically trees are cut by a crew of men or several crews, and the rate of cutting may be quite high, a single tree delimber is often insufficient, and thus either several delimbers are required, or bottlenecks occur. Several such machines may be unusually costly, yet one or an insufficient number may severely decrease efficiency; neither selection is desirable. In addition to their single log capacity, these machines are often quite intricate and include a substantial number of sub-assemblies, which in turn add generally to maintenance requirements.
It is an object of this invention to provide a tree delimber which will delimb several trees at one time and yet one which employs few components and is simple and safe to operate.